Playing with Fire
by Nyewri
Summary: What will Oz do when he sees Theodora crying? Why would no one asked Theodora to dance? and even given gifts? And how would Theodora react when she finds out that Oz is not a wizard? Who would Oz choose, Glinda/Annie or Theodora? What if Evanora is the wicked witch of the west instead of Theodora? Just read. And these questions will be answered :)
1. Your heart is Mine

**_Author's note:_** I've watch Oz the great and powerful, and at the ending of the movie I felt almost pity of Theodora, I mean she was innocent. She needs her happy ending. At least she needs one. Despite it was Oz fault that she chooses to change sides. So I want him to reconcile with her. So this is my _first_ fiction's of the movie. Apologize of my English limitation and grammar, and I really really really really reaaaaalllyy appreciate if you guys could correct me in my writing. So R&R :D

**_Disclaimer:_** Although I would like to own the mass Oz the great and powerful movie production, I couldn't, cannot, and wouldn't. The characters in the originals series aren't mine either. I just own some of this fiction scenes :D

* * *

Chapter 1

Your heart is mine

Event is taken right after Oz and Theodora escape from a flying baboon. When they were standing in front of each other, holding arms in arms.

"You're afraid?" asked Theodora almost lowly.

"Yes, if something might happen to you" said Oscar comforting her arms with his thumbs.

Theodora cheeks went red and then her lips curved in to a small smile.

"We gotta go. The flying baboon might come back again." said Theodora.

"Right" said Oscar letting his grip go. And loop through rock to rock until reach the edge of the pond. So did Theodora.

"You should meet my sister, she will be thrilled to see you now" said Theodora excitingly.

"Let's go meet her then" said Oscar with a grin.

Oscar grabbed her hand, and holds it as they walked through up and down road. Theodora feel almost lost in thoughts when Oscar held her hand, how it made her heart rattles in the moment. It made her feel something she had never experienced before.

"So where's your sister staying?" said Oscar as they walk holdings hands.

"She lived in the palace, the one where you'll be the king in it" replied Theodora smilingly.

"Oh, I see." said Oscar. "How big is it? The palace?" ask Oscar curiously.

"Oh, it's very big; it's even the biggest palace in the Land of Oz. It's even the brightest castle, because of what it's made of" said Theodora.

"What does it made of?" ask Oscar more curious.

"Emeralds. That's why we called it the Emerald city." said Theodora smilingly.

Oscar eyes grew wide hearing it. And a sly smile crept in his face as he imagined it._ A king with emerald palace, I must've been dreaming. All I have to do is just admit that I am the wizard in the prophecy, get the gold, and get the hell out from here. I'll be rich and famous, no more torn out clothes, no more sickening audience, no more circus freaks, and I'll be making shows in Europe, Oh, I wanted so bad to go there and lots of lots of girls will down kneeling to me. Yes, yes, that'll do._

"Your magic must be very powerful, because you've travelled far away to here get here. I wish I could learn some more magic from you." said Theodora hopefully. Oscar snapped back at the reality.

"Oh yes, of course my dear." said Oscar try to reassure her.

"I might need a spell or a potion that could make me overcomes my uncontrollable temper, sometimes it's just out of handle. My sister said it to me sometimes. That I have wicked side in me." said Theodora sadly.

"Out of handle? Your temper? You seem nice to me! And with that angelic face of yours, you couldn't have an uncontrollable temper or even wicked." said Oscar jokingly.

Theodora just smiled of what he says. He was the first person who's ever told her of how beautiful she is, and how she still has goodness inside of her instead of wicked. _He truly is the great wizard, as he was kind to me. Perfect to be king_. She thought.

The sun sets down, it was almost night.

"It's already evening, we have to find a place to sleep before gets dark" said Theodora noticing the disappearing sunlight in the sky.

"How far is the emerald? Um.. I mean the emerald palace city of course." he said clumsily.

"I guess we'll get there tomorrow afternoon." she said.

"Is there any other way we could travel there faster?" Oz asked.

"Unfortunately no. But with magic it might be possible to reach Emerald City for an hour or two." She said.

"Magic? What kind of magic?" he said, as if he's not sure about it.

"By flying." She said lightly. Her body started to lift from the ground as she beckoned him to follow her as well. "Come on wizard." She said excitedly.

Oscar's jaw dropped as he watched Theodora flies. _This is no trick, its real magic. _He thought. He shook his head.

"Um.. It's been a long day, I think it's overcome my magic too." Said Oscar making excuses. "I think it's best if we just walk and rest for tonight." said Oscar unwillingly.

"Oh.. Ok." Her body fell slowly to the ground. A relived look appear in Oz's face. _Fuih! that was unexpected _he thought.

Theodora turned her face, finding a perfect place to rest. "How about we rest there tonight?" said Theodora pointing at some spot at the top hills.

"Ok. It seems fine to me." said Oz.

Theodora and Oscar gather some small woods. And arranged its woods to make bonfire.

"We need a fire." Said Oz

"Don't worry. I got it." Said Theodora as she made a small flame from her hand and put it at the arranged small woods. Oz watched as she burns those small woods until its cover in flames.

"Wow, that's very nice." Said Oz astonished by it.

"Thank you, it's the at least I could do. Making fire" said Theodora smilingly.

They sat on a log in front of each other, separate by the bonfire. Oscar takes off his coat and hat, to get warmth from the bonfire.

"So this wicked witch, is just.. How wicked is she?" ask Oscar questionably.

"She's as wicked as they come. She poisoned her own father." said Theodora.

"Pretty wicked." said Oz surprise.

"He was the king and wizard like you. But she wanted the throne all by herself. Poor man.." said Theodora sadly. "But my sister chased her away from Emerald city. Can't wait for her to meet you. She was starting to doubt you would ever come, but she shall see and you're going to fix everything." said Theodora hopefully.

"Y-yeah." said oz smiling and tried to look assuring.

Oz watched as Theodora let her red coat off her shoulder, then her red hat. Oscar was mesmerized by how beautiful she looked truly. Theodora then took off her hair clipper and let her long brunette hair fall to her shoulder. And a sly thought crept in Oz mind as he smiles to her. _A little romance might be alright here _he thought.

"Do you know what I think we need?" said Oz as he began standing and walk to her. He took a red handkerchief from his pocket vest, and covered his right hand with it.

"A little music." Said Oscar as he uncovers his red handkerchief, and showed her a small wooden chest in his right hand.

"Was that magic?" Theodora asked surprisingly.

"In a way. It's a music box" said Oscar kneeling down to her. "You never seen one?" said Oz. Theodora looked confused by it; she shook her head a little.

"Well this belong to my grandmother, a Tzarina from Irkuts." lied Oscar as he opened the music box and a soft twinkling sound was heard. "Go on, I want you to have it" said Oscar smiled at her as Theodora watch the dancing couple twirling in the music box.

"No one's ever giving me something just because they wanted to" said Theodora as she took Oz's gift to her.

"Pretty girl like you? the visage of Helen of Troy now or less? I'm sure you have dozens of admirers." said Oscar flattering her.

"You don't know much about witches do you?" said Theodora.

"Maybe not, but I'm told I'm a fast learner." He answered as he stands and bow to her. "May I have this dance my Lady?" he said as he offers her his hand.

"Now you're gonna tell me, that no one has ever asked you to dance before?" he ask as he puts his hand at his hips, smilingly at her.

"No one ever has." she said innocently.

"Then it's time you'd learn." He said smilingly at her and she smiled back. He offers his hand, she took it and he lead her to some free space near the bonfire.

"Put your hand here, and your other hand here." Oscar said as he beckon her and she did so. He put his hand on her waist and his other hand holding her hand. He slowly pulls her closer to him. She was a little shocked when he pulls her closer. She had never been this close to a man before. And the sensation made her nervous, as her cheeks grew warm at the moment.

He started to step back and forward slowly, as she followed his steps. She watched her feet move carefully, focusing on it, afraid that she might step on the wizard feet or she might trip herself. But then a finger turns her head up as she's facing the wizard's face, it was the wizard's, as if the wizard wants her to relish to the moment of their night together. She smiled nervously at him as her heart rattle abysmally looking at his face, his warm and sweet face somehow enchanted to her. Her mind was lost in the moment, by the sound of the music, patter of the bonfire, and the swinging of their dance. The moment where she feels special, wanted, be admired, and best of all, she truly feel loved by someone.

"Nice isn't it?" he ask her, as he finally fooled her.

"Y-yes" she said, almost whisper.

Swirling, shifting as they dance for hours of hours as it seems. He began to rotated her, as he standing at her back, she tilt her head facing him as his face come closer to her face, until their lips met. He kissed her.

The wizard had finally made the innocent witch to fall for his love scheme. His selfish and pride demeanor has made him a player towards any beautiful young innocent woman he met. As a jolt of happiness fulfill the witch's heart as she felt her first kiss. She's soon realizes of how much that she cared and love the wizard, her hero, her happiness, and her soulmate. As she dreamt that their love will be in her future.

Their lips have finally apart.

"Not bad for a witch" he said smilingly at her. She smiled back at him. Oscar took her right hand, bowed to her and kissed her hand firmly. She gave him a sheepishly smile.

He let her go, and yawns. "I'm so tired, it's a big day tomorrow, we don't wanna be late to see gold.. uh, I mean your sister. She'll expecting us." He said correcting, as he preparing himself to lay on the ground to sleep.

"Oh, yes of course, we should get rest." she realize to the moment again. She lay on the ground next to the wizard, facing his back.

"Wizard." she called him as he turn to face her. "Yes?" "Thank you for teaching me to dance, I loved it." Oz puts his hand on her back head and pulled her as he kissed her lips. He let go. "It was nothing my queen. And please, just call me Oz." He said smilingly as he turn again backs her, and went to sleep.

Theodora smile as he said _my queen. _She closed her eyes, dreaming of their lasted dance, and made her sleeping with smile crept in her face.


	2. The Magician Assistant

**_Authors Note:_** Yay! I finally done with chapter 2! A big huge THANK YOU I PRESENTED TO Moonlight Willows! for being the first reviewer, fav, and follower of my first fic! You really don't know how much it made me happy! hahaha.

And thank you too for those who followed too. Ravinsong and miztickow!

And I don't wanna let the readers and story hanging, so I will try to update once in a week. :D

* * *

Chapter 2

The Magician Assistant.

Oz opened his eyes as he watched the morning sun glowing in the sky. He stretched his arms and legs, followed by yawning. He heard birds singing to welcome the morning, the sound of waterfall far beneath the other hill, splashing water of the river, and the smell of the blooming colorful large flowers around him with sprinkles of morning dew on it, _it's quite beautiful here_ he realize.

"Good morning Oz." a feminine voice was heard. It was Theodora bringing him breakfast.

"Good morning." He replied.

"I got us a breakfast." Theodora said as she put the breakfast on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Oh wow, thank you." He said.

"I know it's not much, but it's the at least I could do for you." she said hopefully.

"It's perfect. Like you." he said romancing her again.

She curved her face another smiled at his answer.

He eats the breakfast voracious. Watching him eat made Theodora giggles.

"What's the matter?" Oz asked questionably.

"You have some of the food on your face." she said smiling to him again. He stroke his side face try to clean the dirt away. But the dirt was still there.

"Here, let me." She offered. She stroked his face with her finger as she cleaned the dirt away gently near his lips. A place where she wanted to planted a kiss again.

"Is it gone?" Oz asked.

"Yes." She replied as she let her finger go from his face.

"Thanks." he said shortly and continued eating.

Oz's had finished eating and preparing himself to continue his journey. _The Journey to richness_ he thought.

"Are you ready Oz?" said Theodora came up to him cheerily.

"Yes, everything is ready, let's go meet your sister." He said smilingly as he put his hat on his head like he had used to in his show.

They walked down from hill, as they hold hands.

Theodora never been this happy from all of her life. Just holding his hand made her feel secure and comfort like she is belong to him as he is belong to her.

And for Oz, he was wondering as he watched around him, a weird place as it seems. _Am I dreaming? Does this place really exist? And this girl, she really is a witch as he remembers their night together. She put flames on the bonfire with her hand and she can fly. And the strangest thing is, she had never dance before, given a gift before, and I am sure she never been kissed before. I can feel it when we kissed last night. I'm definitely sure she had never slept with any man. That's why I decided not to take second base with her, I felt pity of her. Wait what? No. Maybe later I'll come up with second base with her. All things in good time. But really? A pretty girl like her? Why would no one wants her or charm her? And she's nice too._

"Its incredible." said Theodora.

"Y-yeah." He replied snapped back to reality.

"Here I thought I live a lonely life, and then you showed up." She said. He smiled and sighed. "I knew you're the only wizard, and you're the person I belong with." She said looking at him lovingly.

"I'm sure you'd get along and…" he said trying to look nice.

"And?" she asked hopefully.

"Like you said, we're belong together." he said smiling to her. A sudden relieved fill Theodora's mind.

"Oh, I was hoping you would say that!" She gave him a relieved and happy look.

They walked through the sunflowers garden as they watch large sunflowers everywhere. And they finally reach the end of the garden, a little forest ahead. And they heard someone's voice.

"Help! Help! Help!" Oz and Theodora looked to where the source of voice came from. And It was a monkey and its feet stuck by root's bind.

"Oh, that poor little creature. Oz, we must save him" said Theodora worriedly.

Oz looked at the monkey. _A talking monkey with wings? I don't have time for this, I need to get to the palace. But she's demanding it. Fine, a little hero show for her should be alright. I just save this freak monkey quickly._

"Allow the wizard." He said finally. Theodora smiled seeing his bravery.

"Of course I'll save this talking monkey with a bell house suit." Said Oz furrowed his eyebrows as he walked to the monkey and let out his pocket knife.

"You! Mister! Please hurry up! Do you have anything sharp? Like a knife or something? How about your teeth? What kind of teeth do you got? Come on hurry!" scream the monkey hurriedly.

Oz chuckled, "Calm down, you'll be alright" Oz said.

"I'm gonna die! This binds is going to eat me!" Yell the monkey as if it's the end of it time.

"Don't worry this binds aren't gonna eat you." Said Oz laughing.

"This binds? I mean the lion!" the monkey shouted.

Oz heard a little growl from behind. He stiffened, and turns around slowly. And he saw it, a big large golden lion with sharp fangs. And it about to jump and strike them.

"AAAaaaargggh..!"

"Eat him first! Eat him first!" shouted the monkey pointing at Oz.

Oz searching some tricks he got left in his coat quickly. He finds it, and throws it down near his feat. A red smoke came out of it just in time where the lion landed in front of them as the lion turned in to a different direction and ran away.

Oz let out a relieved sigh. And he saw Theodora came up to him.

"Simsalabim! Away! Be gone coward! Fear my greatness!" he shouted trying to impress Theodora.

"You're a wonderful wizard." Said Theodora astonished.

"Oh, please, it was nothing." Oz said tried to look humble.

"Wizard? You mean the wizard? So the prophecy was true?" said the monkey open its wings and started to fly to their exact height.

"Yes, indeed." said Theodora smilingly at him.

"Alright, we saved the day, shall we continue our journey?" asked Oz charmingly to Theodora.

"Yes." Said Theodora happily as Oz grabbed Theodora's hand.

"Good day sir." Said Oz to the monkey as he continued to walk.

"Wait! Please sir! My name is Finley, my master home was ransacked by the wicked witch baboon, and I ended up in this wood ever since. But you have saved me O' wizard. So I am here making my life death to you." Said the monkey.

"No need." Said Oz, shook his hands. But the monkey kept going.

"From this moment on I shall be your loyal faithful servant until the moment I die." Said Finley doubtless.

_The rule of show is to never work with animals or kids. And I'm in hurry. I just gonna say no. _Oz thought.

"Oh, well he's cute." Said Theodora try to convince Oz.

Finley smiled whole-hearty.

Oz rolled his eyes, as he wanted to please Theodora. "Fine, you're hired." Oz said finally.

"Wonderful, lets shake on it." Said Finley happily and give Oz his hand.

"My bag monkey." Said Oz smilingly at the monkey as he gave his bag to Finley.

"Surely you must travel light." Finley said as he grab Oz's bag and fell down because of how heavy his bag were. "It's alright I got it! You two run along." Finley said as he struggles to carry the wizard bag.

Theodora ran a little as she sees the Emerald city from far away. Oz followed her.

Theodora stopped, and Oz watched the palace at far away that curved well in emeralds and how it glow and dazzled within the sunlight. It was a wonderful sight.

"The Emerald city. Just down this hill, along the yellow brick road." She said as she sees the look of amazed in Oz's face. "It'll all be yours now." She turned to him.

"Good thing green is my favorite color." He replied in astonished.

Theodora giggled. "Oh you're going to make the best king Oz that will ever known." said Theodora sincere.

"Thank you." He said with his charm slightly sly smile.

"And I will be so proud to be your queen." she said bowing to him.

Oz raised his eyebrows "My queen?" he asked as if he doesn't listen to it well.

"We'll spent life time together, but now thousand people of Oz are waiting to witnesses your miracle." She said as she giggles and kissed him shortly. Then she walked down the hill.

Oz couldn't imagine a monogamy life, because he never wants it, even couldn't be it._ My queen? I'll figure that one out later. And thousands will watch? It's a Big shows, I might need help. _He thought. As Finley finally reach Oz carrying his heavy bag.

"What now wizard?" said Finley exhausted.

"Monkey, tell me again about that life death." He said as Finley said again his promised.

"Ok, and there's no getting out of it?" said Oz.

"None sir." Said Finley surely.

"Good, cause I'm not the wizard." He said plainly.

The monkey laugh. "Your humor is as great as it is wondrous."

Oz looked seriously to the monkey. "Monkey, I'm no wizard."

"Well you could've told me before I sealed my life death!" Said Finley.

"Too late." Oz said.

"You gotta come clean to that innocent young girl!" Said Finley.

"I'll deal with her later. You're my new assistant; you need to follow 3 apps. Show up, keep up, shut up." Oz said.

"But.."

"What's the third?" said Oz as he stops Finley to talk.

Finley beckoned to say shut up.

"Good, I'm depending on you; we need to get all the people of Oz convinced that I'm the wizard." He said confidently.

"Now we go to the palace." He said as he walked following Theodora from behind.

Finley just grumble while he pulled Oz's bag.

As they reach down hill, they meet with the palace's guard and carriage. As they seems to be expecting them to come.

_I guess my sister knew we were coming. And finally she will see the wizard for the first time! I can't wait for how will she react to it. All this time she's never had the faith in the prophecy, and matter of fact, said that the prophecy will never happen, but now it's time to prove that she's wrong all along. S_he thought cheerfully as she walked approach to her small friend near the cart.

"Hello Knuck." Said Theodora greets her small friend.

"Theodora, we've been expecting you. I shall blow off the trumpet." Said the short man holding a long slim trumpet and about to blow it. But Theodora stopped him.

"No, no, no, not now." She said slowly trying not to offense Knuck. "This is the wizard." She said while introducing Knuck to the man she loved.

Oz walked forward to the short man. "How do you do sir?" said Oz giving his hand towards Knuck to shake.

"This is the wizard?" Knuck furrowed his eyebrows. Theodora just giggled.

"Is there a problem?" Oz said furrowing too.

Knuck look up and down to Oz. "Yes." Knuck said sharply.

Oz's eyes just grew wide hearing it as he turned to see the palace guards came forwards in ordered formation with big furry black hat and spears in each guard.

The formation of the guards stopped in front of Oz. "All hail the wizard!" Knuck introduce. And the guards followed as well "All hail the wizard!"

"All hail the wizard the mightiest of mightiest, the greatest and powerful, the most genuine, real, and true wizard." Finley introduce further.

"Thank you." Oz said humbly. But Finley rather continue "A wizard with no hidden agenda what so ever, he is just a real good solid wizard, the wizard, here he is!" said Finley sarcastically. Oz just rolled his eyes.

"How do I do?" Finley whispered to Oz.

"You did well my dear monkey." Oz said as he and Theodora got in to the carriage, and he closed the carriage door to not letting Finley in.

"Let's go!" Said Oz as the carriage began to move.

"Uh, hello, guys? Can I get on the carriage? Can I please get on the carriage? Hello? A monkey in distress here!" Finley grumbling.


	3. The Witch's Sister

**Author's note:** Thank you thank you thank you! And millions of sorry for a day late of updating. Here's another chapt. I know it's a bit the same with the movie flow, but trust me I've change a little at the next and next and next and next chapters. Follow the story and you'll know which part of the movie story I change. :D

* * *

Chapter 3

The Witch Sisters

Oz looked around him, it was all wonderful. Flowers with beautiful color red blue and yellow planted outside the gate of the palace. And a big firm wall of emerald adding its beauty. _Oh yes, carriage, emerald palace, big loyal guards, it will be fun to be king_ he thought.

"What are you thinking?" asked Theodora seeing him.

"Um, nothing I just really thankful to meet you, I wouldn't know this marvelous palace if it's not because of you." He said charmingly.

"Aww, I'm supposed to be the one who'd thankful, you bring hope to me, to us, people of land Oz." said Theodora smilingly.

Oz smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "I won't let you down." He said. Theodora giggled and hugged him happily.

"It's kinda reminds me, what are you doing in the forest when meet for the first time?" asked Oz.

"Oh, I was making experiments with plants." Said Theodora.

"What kind of experiments?" asked Oz.

"Um, remind me to show you sometime." She said smilingly.

They reach the gate of Emerald city. Oz was mesmerized of how big and firm it was. They stopped in front of the gate. A guard of the gate came out.

"What's your business here?" the guard gate asked.

"It's alright winkie guard, it's us Theodora and the wizard." Said Theodora from inside the carriage.

"Oh, My Lady. It's Theodora the Good! let them pass!" said the guard gate as the big gate started to open.

The carriage moved passing through the people. Oz looked at the people, as they chatter and whisper of their arrival.

"They're talking about you." Said Theodora, excitingly.

"Yes I guess they are." Oz said.

"Quadlings, Munchkins, and Tinkers, they're all expecting your arrival. Look at those happy hopeful smiles of them. You bring us hope of peace." Said Theodora couldn't stop hoping how peace will cover once more in the Land of Oz.

Oz just smiled at her and thought hard of how to convince the people of Oz that he is the wizard that they're expecting. _But_ _how? I need a stage, assistant, and materials. How would I find any of those things here_? He thought.

They finally reach the palace. Oz step out of the carriage, and then he helped Theodora out.

"Thank you." Said Theodora sheepishly.

"Anything for you." He said while kissing her hand. Finley who just came up, tiring, just rolled his eyes seeing the fake wizard's love scheme towards Theodora.

Theodora, Oz, Finley and Knuck went in to the palace. Knuck standing by the door.

"I shall blow the trumpet now." Knuck said.

"Not now Knuck." Said Theodora apologizing.

Oz was wonderstruck of how big it was the palace main hall. They're voice echoed in it.

"This palace is huge." He said as he looked at the ceiling on the main hall of the palace, his jaw dropped.

"Wait till you see the throne room." Theodora said excitingly.

"And all your life you lived here?" Oz asked Theodora.

"Well no, the king took us as his family when we were little, so we lived here for 10 years as it seems." She said.

"I see." Oz said.

A maid walked towards them. "My Lady, welcome back." Said the maid as she bowed to them. "Lady Evanora has been expecting to see you in the throne room." Said the maid.

"Just in time, come on Oz." said Theodora reaching his hand and pulled him.

Oz, Theodora, Finley and Knuck reach the throne room. Knuck, as usual suggesting to blow off the trumpet but Theodora once again stopped him, reminding him that it was not a good time.

"Is that it? Is that my throne?" Oz said looked disbelief. As he looked at the golden carved chair with red pillow on its seats and lion carved in the side of the throne chair looked grand and elegant.

"Do you like it?" A women's voice came up from upstairs. "I do hope so you like it, because I have passed waiting in for your arrival." Said the woman again. She showed her face as she walked down to the stairs.

"As do I." Oz replied as he sees the woman with pale skin brunette hair tied up and wearing a green black dress came down to them.

"Praise be you are here at last, and the prophecy shall be fulfilled. O this is a glorious day for us all!" the woman said.

"And may I add that you are the handsomest king we ever had." The woman said as she looked at Oz face.

Oz laughed a little. "Flatterer." He smiled flirty at her. "And who is this fetching woman?" he asked as he grab the woman's hand and kiss it.

Theodora heart ripped a little as she saw what Oz did.

"This is my sister." Said Theodora broke off the flirty conversation.

"I am Evanora, the royal advisor; I've been protecting the Emerald city as we waited for your arrival. I'm here to serve you as I served the king before you." Evanora said as she bowed to him.

"Well, I am look forward to be served." Said Oz widened his eyes.

"Sister I like him already." Evanora said as she watch Oz walked to the king's throne, grabbed the king's scepter and sit on the king's throne.

"Oh yes, go on then, have a sit. How does it feel?" Evanora asked feel a bit irritated.

"Fits like a gloves." He replied as he played with his scepter.

"Goodness, Knuck can show you your chamber and we can, um.. we can chat more later." Evanora whisper in her last words.

"Can't wait. Monkey! grab my bag." Oz said as he rise from the throne's seat took his scepter, and went out from the throne room went to his chamber.

"Yes, O mighty powerful wizard." Finley sarcastically as he followed him out.

Knuck hurriedly open the door to let Oz out, but Oz just ignored him and came out without his help.

"Thank you sour puss." Oz said as he walked outside.

"My name is Knuck!" the shortman yelled, as he leave the throne room as well, leaving Evanora and Theodora alone.

"Isn't he wonderful? Didn't I say he would come." Theodora said.

"You dare escort that, Oaf! In here and allow him to climb on that halo throne!" Evanora burst out.

"And why not? He is the wizard." Said Theodora back.

"The wizard, as so he says. Did it not occur to you, that he might be an imposter? And league with the wicked witch and sent here to kill us?" said Evanora angrily back.

"The wicked witch? Don't be ridiculous." Theodora replied with a sigh.

"I'm not the one who underestimates her cleverness. Or maybe it's you I underestimate. Have you finally joined her side sister?" Evanora said accusing her.

"I am in no one's side; you know that, I simply want peace, that's all I ever wanted. And the wizard can do that, he's a good man." Said Theodora reassuring her sister.

"What do you know about goodness, when deep down you are wicked." Evanora snapped.

Theodora's blood boiled as she heard the word, her hand hot as fire as she shouted "I am not wicked!" a flash of flame emerge from Theodora's hand and it shots right in to a vase at the side of the room. Evanora shocked by it.

"That temper really is on you." Said Evanora.

Theodora calmed herself down. "Do you honestly think that I would conspire with her against you? You are my sister and I love you." Theodora said sincerely.

"You're right. But I need proof that he is what he claims to be." Said Evanora, looked calm.

"He has already proven himself." Said Theodora, remembering him saving her from the flying baboon, giving her flowers and music box by miracle.

"Not to me he hasn't." said Evanora.

"How would he proven himself to you?" asked Theodora.

"We'll send him to her." Evanora replied.

"The wicked witch?" Theodora asked.

"Yes, if he made it, then he is the wizard in the prophecy." Evanora said.

"If he fails?" asked Theodora eerie. Evanora gave her the look of sorry.

"No, he will not fail us, I believe him. Even if he fail, please just let him be, leave him to me." Said Theodora assure of it.

"You loved him don't you?" Evanora asked.

"Loved him or not I believe in him." Theodora replied.

"Then you're weak." Evanora said as she leaves the throne room.

Theodora let out a sigh as she walked out of the throne room to her chamber. She took her coat off, and let out from the coat pocket a small wooden chest. She put the music box on the table and wonder off to take a bath.

_I'm weak? How come a faith can be a weak thing? Well I really have to admit that Oz isn't the wizard I'd hope to be, he seems to be inappropriate when he seat on the halo throne-kinda unexpected-, rude to any creature-well that's how I see Finley to be-, and greed with richness-when we talk about wealthy life- like being king. But behind it all, I believe in him as much I love him. And he will fulfill the prophecy. There's nothing I rather do than being at his side, ruling together in peace. Yes and peace finally._ A smile crept in her face as she thought about it.

Theodora came out of her bath and get dressed. She wears a red rose's gown, comb her wet hair and wear her round hat. After she's done, she went outside of her chamber to the palace garden. She took her magic water spray and started to spray the flowers there like she use to.

* * *

Evanora came into her chamber, she walked to her crystal ball, and murmur some spell to it. An image of the wicked witch showed up. The wicked witch was at the dark forest. _What is she doing?_ She thought. The wicked witch seems brought black roses. _She mourns to him again._ She thought. She murmur some spell again. An image of a China town appear. There she watched the people of China town celebrating some feast. _So you're having a feast aren't you, because of the wizard? Damn you paper doll!_

Evanora burst in to the highest tower where all of her flying baboon lived.

"All of you, I want you to attack the China Town! Leave no rest of it!" Yell Evanora as the flying baboons flies outside furiously.


End file.
